


The Desperation of Kyrim and Agent Hawke

by thedemonschild



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Yaoi, fluffy ending?, slight mentions of abuse, took me four years to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: Kyrim is the son of a German spy while Agent (Darrel) Hawke is working for America. One has feelings for the other, the other is interested in no one (yet), and both have a piss kink. Things are about to get wet in the interrogation room!Disclaimer: Don't know what omorashi is? You should probably look it up first and decide if this fic is to your taste. The boy's ages are around 17-18 so underage tag just to be sure.





	The Desperation of Kyrim and Agent Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been years since I last posted! This one I forget when I started (just looked at the date on the document. 2014!) but I had really wanted to share this one. Picked it up today filled with determination (Undertale is life<3) and finally finished!  
> This is an original story started by me years ago and finished today. It takes place in a random war between America and Germany with child spy’s. The boys are around 17-18 I’d say. Ok, hope you enjoy!!!!

A light clicked on. Darrel opened his eyes. He appeared to be in an interrogation room of sorts. The only thing out of place in the room was a sink that had a drinking cup perched on it. Darrel's eyes roamed the room, searching for his captor. He was rewarded as a young man stepped from the shadows.

"Ah, agent Hawke, such a pleasure to see you." Though the greeting was warm, the voice chilled Darrel to the bone. "A pleasure as usual, Kyrim" he replied coolly. "So Darrel, as you know, my father simply must have the battle plans for your country's army." The red-haired boy turned to face the wall. "Now we may do this without torturing you or " He grinned wickedly. "if you prefer, we have a new method I'm dying to test out." Darrel's lip curled in a defiant snarl. "I would rather die! At least I wouldn't be a traitor!"

"Ah, Darrel, as stubborn as ever, I see." Kyrim's eyes flashed malevolently. "We'll see how long it takes before you wish you were dead. Guards!" Darrel winced as Kyrim barked the order. Two guards filtered in to shackle Darrel's hands and feet together. "Looks like I'll be here awhile" Darrel muttered.

"Now, let's begin." Kyrim walked to the sinking, retrieving two pills from his pocket. "Great. Poison." Darrel thought miserably. Kyrim finished filling the cup. He dropped the pills in as he slowly began to walk towards Darrel. "Open up your mouth, it won't kill you. Unless you want to die." He chuckled softly. "I'm going to enjoy this." He quickly brought his foot down upon the other's foot. Darrel open his mouth to cry out but found the cup roughly shoved to his lips, forcing him to swallow or drown. He was surprised to find that the water tasted normal. "Surprised? Just wait a few minutes. Do you know what a diuretic is, Darrel?" He laughed again. Kyrim dismissed the guards with a wave of his arm. Darrel was confused. "And now, we wait." Kyrim relaxed against a wall.

Minutes later, Darrel felt a twinge in his bladder. He didn't think much about it though. Darrel decided since he would be here awhile, he might as well take a nap. When he awoke, there was an iron belt around his waist and his bladder was throbbing. "Good, you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss your humiliation." Kyrim laughed. But Darrel wasn't laughing. "What do you mean?" but his only reply was a sneer.

Ten minutes later, Darrel was doing everything in his power to hold it all in. "Hey, can I use the bathroom?" He panted. Kyrim laughed cruelly. "If you have to go so bad, do it in your pants." Darrel looked at him in horror as the realization sunk in. "You sick bastard! I didn't think even you would stoop this low!" He cried out in pain as his bladder spasmed, momentarily releasing a spurt into his underwear. "Hm? Losing control already? I would've thought the famous American spy would be trained better than that." Kyrim smirked. The German was enjoying this. "When I get out of here, I'll slit your throat wide open!" Darrel said through gritted teeth. He winced. He couldn't last much longer. Kyrim yawned. "I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. See that toilet in the corner? You can use it if you tell me your army's plans. Kyrim looked at the American. "What do you say?" "You twisted jerk! I would never betray my country just for the sake of a toilet!" Darrel growled his response but truthfully, he wouldn't mind sharing the tiniest of secrets right now if it meant he could get to a bathroom.

Then, Kyrim had an idea. "Hm I haven't used the bathroom in a while. I'm kinda full " He began to unzip his pants, careful to fully expose himself to the chained teenager. He faced the wall nearest to Darrel and released. "Ahhhhhhh " Kyrim really hadn't used the bathroom in a while. "STOP!" The loudness and urgency in Darrel's voice cut the German's stream as his muscles clenched.

"What the fuck!?!?!" Kyrim quickly began to panic. "Shit! I'm going to kill you Darrel!" he snarled. The truth was, Kyrim hadn't used the bathroom all day and now he couldn't go. "Fuckin shit!" Kyrim yelled. He shot a venomous look at Darrel as he zipped his pants. "You know, you could always let me go and we could use the bathroom together” Darrel smirked, amused at the other’s discomfort. “Never! I would rather die than have anything more to do with you than necessary!” The blonde boy cringed, panic setting in as he realized just how bad his situation was. Another few minutes of this and he really would wet himself.

15 minutes later and both boys were doing everything in their power to hold it in. Kyrim was in a slightly better spot than Darrel as he had the freedom to move and squirm as needed. Darrel on the other hand, had begun to accept the fact that not only was he risking not getting out of here with his life, but would die in wet pants as well. He could feel the iron bar pressing desperately against his bulging bladder. He was mortified to admit that he was starting to get a hard on from the feeling of desperation. He had tried his kink in the safety of his own room in the manor sure, but wetting in front of someone else? Absolutely, completely different.

He decided to make one more hopeless plea to his captor, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. What he didn’t know was two things. For one, Kyrim was doing just as poorly at this point as him, ready to burst at any second. For two, Kyrim wanted to burst in front of Darrel (just not first). The very thought sent a wave of arousal down to his cock. By this time it was impossible for him to stand still and he was continuously holding himself as a result of the pressure. The two sides of him, the one his father raised took over for a brief moment and his lip curled into a sneer. He didn’t know why he was holding it in front of this… American. The scum he hated. He would never admit to anyone else how hard he got fantasizing about Darrel naked, sprawled out on a bed begging for relief. It was the ultimate fantasy of his since the moment he had met the spy. It was a well-kept secret that Kyrim was homosexual, and he would surely be beaten and disowned should his father ever find out. Still though, he hadn’t been joking when he had said that he couldn’t wait to inflict this punishment on the boy in front of him. He was silently begging for Darrel to release before him so that he could have at least that small victory before he gave in himself.

Darrel was absolutely at his limit and he finally decided to speak. “K-Kyrim. Please, God oh please, let me use the toilet.” The voice didn’t sound like his and he winced. These were the words and tones of a child, and his mind flashed back to a young child far beyond their limit after waking up to discover their father in the toilet. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened to Darrel in his life, and he was ashamed as he thought of what had happened once his father had come out to see what all the fuss was about. It had been too late, and Darrel had wet himself thoroughly.

  
Here he was though, in the same situation once again. This time though, a toilet was in reach but not for him. “Why doesn’t he just go already? Is he like- enjoying this or something?” Darrel’s thoughts were interrupted by an equally shaky voice. “D-Darrel, if I let you out, you have to promise you won’t try to escape or kill me…” Darrel couldn’t believe his ears, his evil captor having such an enormous change of heart? He certainly didn’t question it as he nodded replying “yes! Please, God I’ve never had to go this bad in my life!”. The truth was that despite the enormous amount of pressure, both boys were enjoying it and Kyrim certainly didn’t mind being next to the handsome blonde boy across the room.

Was that a small moan that had escaped Kyrim’s lips as he began to clumsily undo the shackles and bindings? “Must’ve imagined it” Darrel shrugged and began to think of the sweet relief he would be getting soon, oh so soon. Kyrim however, didn’t know how to undo the bindings in his regular state, let alone this shaky pathetic mess he had become. He thought about calling the guards back in for assistance but quickly nixed the idea. They would know then, see the lust in his eyes and the semi in his pants and they would know that this was a very well crafted, well thought out punishment.

  
He was snapped back to reality from a whimper from Darrel. “Jesus, Kyrim. Please, it’s going to come out soon. Kyrim could barely move, barely breathe as the words left the shorter boy’s lips. He had an insane urge then. An urge he acted on impulsively, without thinking of the consequences. He kissed him. He, Kyrim kissed Darrel. Eyes wide with shock Darrel gasped into the kiss allowing the German boy to snake his tongue into his warm inviting mouth. A moan was ripped from his throat at the feeling of Kyrim’s tongue massaging his, and soon he had decided that this wasn’t so bad and began to kiss back. The kiss quickly became hotter, both boys forgetting their urgent need for a second in favor of indulging in this newfound bliss. Then everything came crashing down with the giving of Darrel’s bladder.

  
Darrel broke the kiss with a cry, startling Kyrim and causing him to move back. Both boys knew what was about to happen and both weren’t sure they necessarily cared anymore. The pheromones in the air made everything hazy and as Darrel began to give into the near orgasmic relief, wetness bloomed at his crotch. A moan escaped his soft lips as the liquid began to snake down his pants. There was no hiding and no denying the inevitable now and Darrel decided to just enjoy it. He puckered his lips a bit, giving the sign to Kyrim who quickly returned to his side ready to oblige him. The two were locked in a fierce kissing battle when Kyrim’s poor abused bladder also decided that enough was enough. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the liquid began to pool beneath him, mixing with Darrel’s bodily fluids and creating a delicious pattering sound against the concrete floor.

The kiss lasted about a minute, long enough for both boys to finally empty their bladders. They broke apart and looked at each other. Darrel for his part had always been too busy to find someone, boy or girl that he was attracted to. He certainly didn’t imagine this though. The cooling liquid between them quickly reminded to two of their shame. Kyrim was struck with fear as the realization dawned on him of what he had just did. There were cameras about the room in every corner, and everyone would be able to see him disgrace himself.

He finally shook himself enough to undo Darrel’s bindings, the other still in a daze over the previous activities. He was breathing hard, though not nearly as hard as Kyrim. Any minute his father would appear to beat him within an inch of his life and throw him out for good. Darrel noticed the panicked look in the German’s eyes. After what they had just shared, he figured he could safely ask what was wrong without too much rebuff. He asked as such. “Kyrim?” The voice broke Kyrim from his trance and before he knew it, he was hugging Darrel, craving the other’s reassuring touch that he prayed the boy would reciprocate.

  
His fears came out and suddenly, everything made sense. Kyrim had never really hated Darrel, and Darrel for his part was just doing his job. Neither had ever stopped to consider their feelings towards the other. They realized how much they admired the other for their courage and bravery. Darrel then said something that surprised both of them.

“Come with me.” He then began to stutter out an awkward explanation. “Y-you have nowhere else to go I guess so why not?” Kyrim barely had time to reply as the wall opened up and an American S.W.A.T team descended upon the two of them. “Agent Hawke! Thank God! We knew this mission would be tough, but we never thought these- these beasts would do this!” The SWAT member gestured angrily at Darrel’s soaked clothing while Kyrim hung his head fighting the urge to cry. What had he really expected? A fairy tale ending? His crush to carry him off to a distant land where they could live out their lives together? He sank to the ground, sobs starting to wrack his body. He didn’t see Darrel whispering to the apparent leader of the team, who nodded a quick affirmation before taking off to secure the area.

  
Kyrim felt a hand on his back and opened his eyes to scene he had only seen in dreams. Darrel reaching down to help him up. Kyrim then realized just how much of a toll the holding and everything else had taken on his body. The last thing he remembered before he woke up in an American bed next to Darrel was Darrel picking him up gently and whispering, “Come on, my ‘prisoner’ we have to be out of here soon and I’m not letting you go, not now or ever.” Kyrim then blacked out, from exhaustion, from happiness, and from the feeling of being able to relax in the arms of someone who truly cared. The wet pants were forgotten.

End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Was it a bit rushed? I have a hard time focusing and my mind works so fast that I often forget what I was about to write before I have time to type it making writing fun but also extremely frustrating. As always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!


End file.
